A railway vehicle includes a roof component and a side wall component connected with the roof component. The roof component includes a roof bending beam and an upper boundary beam for supporting, and a roof body covering the bending beam and the upper boundary beam.
According to an upper boundary beam structure of the railway vehicle in the related art, a recess portion is pressed against an upper end of the back of the upper boundary beam, and is lapped with an extending edge of the lower end of the roof bending beam. However, since the overall length size of the upper boundary beam is large, the upper boundary beam does not facilitate forming during the processing of the recess portion. Moreover, the overall errors are difficult to control, and the processing accuracy is difficult to master. Therefore, the arrangement mode does not facilitate processing, and thus the connecting accuracy between the roof bending beam and the upper boundary beam is difficult to control.